


The Mushroom Bandit

by Aria_Breuer



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Western, Crimes & Criminals, Fanfic Stories by Genre Collection, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 13:16:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12558184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Breuer/pseuds/Aria_Breuer
Summary: For Pippin Took, being shirriff is no fun, especially with Merry Brandybuck guarding the cells. One bandit escapes and it’s up to them to stop him, before he steals the mushrooms.





	The Mushroom Bandit

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimers:** I do not own _The Lord of the Rings_. J.R.R. Tolkien does.

The wind blew across the Lake. All was still. No sign of trespassers. Well, Pippin couldn’t risk anyone stealing those mushrooms. No, he would protect them with his life.

Oh look! A bandit was coming. He’d have his head for sure this time!

“Come here!” Pippin cried, chasing after the bandit. “As shirriff, I demand you stop! Come here, before I send the dogs on you!” It didn’t work. The bandit got away. He chased after the hobbit, managing to bulrush him. He had him! He threw him into a cell and locked the door.

No bandit would get past him now. Not one! Wait. Why was the cell door open?

Pippin groaned, “Merry, you’re supposed to keep the bandit from stealing those mushrooms!”

“That’s not my duty!” Merry said with a smile.

Pippin shook his head. Oh no! There was a bag. Where were the mushrooms? A mystery. A full-blown mystery, and there was the culprit eating a cooked mushroom. He moaned, seeing his cousin eat what was left in the bag.

“Come on Merry, Frodo, let me have one!” Pippin said, holding out his hand. He guessed the game was over.

Frodo smiled. “For you, Pippin. Just out of the oven.”

“Mm!” Oh, how Pippin loved mushrooms. “Case solved.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. :)


End file.
